Test
by Fluffysnow
Summary: Tsuna been kidnapped! And who is the man who kidnapped him?


Jen: Yo minna!

Bel: she sure is in a good mood today ushishishishi

Fran: yeah this is the first one-shot that she write and it was completed.

Jen: mou stop saying about me let's do the disclaimer!

Jen/Bel/Fran: The characters does not belong to Jen it belongs to the rightful creator of the anime

It was a peaceful day in the Vongola HQ until...

"Let's fight bucking house!" This voice belongs to none other than Hibari Kyouya that was said to be the strongest among the Vongola guardians beside the boss.

"Ah sorry kyouya! Today I came here to find Tsuna and bring him out for a date not to fight maybe tomorrow then I will train you, but since now I have time let's train!" Yeah you guess it was none other than our beloved Dino Chavallone.

"I will bite you to death!"

"Ho? My students are dating each other? Hehe time for a tort... no no I mean time for some training for them." You know who (the Spartan and sadistic tutor in the world) Reborn.

"What did you say Jen? Want me to send you to hell now?"(Dangerous aura spreading)

"Oi Reborn you weren't supposed to talk to me!"

"Huh? You are ordering me? You are a few hundred years too young to talk to me like that." (More aura coming out)

"-sorr...y rrrreborrrn" (quickly runs away)

"That's better."

"Hmm time to set up a plan."

On that day at 4.30pm in Tsuna's office.

"Knock knock" The door

"Come in" came tsuna's sound

"Dame-Tsuna, here is your paperwork."

"Mou reborn today I have a date with Dino-san can I postpone the paperwork to tomorrow?"

"Oh both of my dame-students are having a date? It looks like birds of the feathers flock together."

"Mou Reborn don't say me dame anymore now I am a big familiga's boss if people hear this they will mock at me for sure."

"Ho ho finally Dame-Tsuna acknowledge his position as a boss."

"Mou reborn can I just take one day off? Please plus a cherry on top~~" (Tsuna was saying that with a pout and teary big eyes (he sure knows how to make use of his cuteness)

"No continue with your work until you finish you cannot come out" with that reborn went out.

"Mou reborn sure is sadistic."

After 2 hours of doing paperwork, Tsuna was sure damn tired.

"Ah I finally finish! Now I am going to rest for a while "with that Tsuna rest his head on the desk but he never know that there was a certain person behind him.

"Hmm Dame-Tsuna don't know I am here after the test he is going to have lots of training."

The certain person went to tie Tsuna up and carry him to somewhere.

Meanwhile...

Where a certain skylark and a clumsy mafia boss was...

The scene was destroyed and flowers and grass was being cut out into rubbish.

"Okay that is enough kyouya! I really need to meet up with Tsuna now. Bye!" with that Dino ran off to find his love.

"Bucking horse comes back now!" Now Hibari was really mad.

In Tsuna's office

There was a few knocks

"Tsuna I came already ~~ now let's go for our date~!"

But there was no reply

"Tsuna are you there?" once again there was no answer.

Dino immediately went in and found out that there were no signs of Tsuna.

Dino immediately went to tell the other guardians and Reborn and they were all now looking for Tsuna outside and inside the mansion but there was no luck.

After a while of looking, Reborn told them to rest for a while then continue looking. They all did but all of them were very worried that their beloved-boss was in danger. Especially Dino he was worried to the extreme. Gokudera was also the same and Yamamoto was trying to calm him down and chrome was calmed down by Mukuro.

And suddenly, Dino's cell phone rang and he answered it and the person on the line said

"Dino Chavallone I have your beloved Tsuna here if you want him come to the warehouse at_. At 10 pm tonight. On your own, no one must follow you. "The others heard it and went to hear the conversation too.

"You better don't do anything to Tsuna/boss/the herbivore or I would not let your life go so peacefully/I will bite you to death." Dino and the others threaten.

"Ho ho if you do that you would not know where Tsuna is forever. Goodbye" The man said

"The Bastard took the Tenth I will find him and blast him off!" Yamamoto quickly stops him. All the guardians also wanted to do it but they know they mustn't do that as they will fall the enemy's trap. They know that the enemy would just attack them if they went without a plan and they don't even know how many men they have. If they went now that mean suicide and they know Tsuna wouldn't want them to do that.

"Everyone, let's just let Dino go there and believe in him."

"Yeah believe me I will bring him back safe and sound!" Dino said with confidence.

9.30pm, it was time for Dino to go off. It took him 30 minutes to reach there.

When he reaches there he saw there was a few man wearing mask waiting for him. He ask

"Where is Tsuna?"

"Wait a while Dino Chavallone there is some rules you must complete."

"What is it quick say it"

"You must go and jump in the river naked and you must let us take a photo of you." They must surely know Dino love Tsuna more than his own life that is why they want him to do this.

"Fine I will do it."Dino started to get naked but when he reaches his pants the person said

"Enough Dino I have seen your love for Tsuna and you had prove it to me so I would grant your love" All of the man took off their mask it was revealed to be Reborn and Tsuna's guardians.

"Gokudera go bring Tsuna out."

"Yes Reborn-san."Gokudera went to the house near them and went in and bought out Tsuna. Tsuna was like having fun in the house.

When Tsuna saw Dino he immediately went to hug him.

"Mou Dino why you took so long to come here, I thought you say our date will be here but you are late. "

"Sorry ne Tsuna I was a bit busy. That is why I was late. Now let's continue our date ne?"Said Dino with trouble since he was talking while carrying Tsuna even though Tsuna was smaller, it still was trouble for Dino to carry a boy while talking.

"Okay let's go!"Tsuna was still like a child.

While they went off Dino mouthed "Thank you" to Reborn and Tsuna's guardians.

The End~~

Jen: Yeah! I completed the story.

Bel: Congratulations ne princess

Fran: Congrats Jen

Jen: YES! MINNA please review with your dying will!

Fran: Oh she said it herself

Bel: That is fine since we can save the trouble

Jen: Mou let's do it together ne?

Bel/Fran: Fine

Jen/Bel/Fran: Please REVIEW with your dying will!


End file.
